Attack on Hydra
by Laura JN
Summary: Commander Steve Rogers has to act quickly to capture Grant's Hydra allies, so with Corporal Barnes, Humanity's strongest soldier, he plans to lure them into a trap. Will everything go as planned? Will humanity survive Hydra's titan army? Will Steve and Bucky ever get to release the tension between them? Read on


**Attack On Hydra**

Steve leaned back on his wooden chair. The office light was glaring at him from above, making it hard to concentrate on work. He was in the process of planning an attack strategy, though he knew Hydra would keep slaughtering his men whatever happened, it was his job to succeed by whatever means necessary... Or humanity would become extinct.

The Steve was absent-mindedly holding the necklace that lay loosely on his chest, twiddling it between his thumbs, and staring at the wall opposite him. There on the wall was the S.H.I.E.L.D flag, an eagle with two wings of freedom in blue and white. The colours of calm skies and open water. The closest he had come to seeing open water of course, were the lakes outside of wall Maria before the fall. They had never made it far outside of those walls, and now with the outer wall down, it seemed unlikely that he ever would know what the outside world truly looked like.

The office door opened and humanity's strongest soldier walked in. He never did feel the need to knock, knowing how much Steve trusted him. The corporal strode over to his desk, and began moving papers aside, stacking them neatly, before parking himself on the wooden surface. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on one knee. Steve felt his gaze wander down to Bucky's legs. His ankle was only just recovering from his last mission, and he would need to be at full strength for this one.

"The troops are all as ready as they'll ever be. We need to head out as soon as possible... How is the strategy going?" Bucky waited for Steve to respond.

"Hydra's other titans are still out there. We have Grant frozen in that rock that his titan formed, and he's locked up behind bars. We still have no idea how he did it, and no way of breaking through. Our only option is to try and out-smart his allies. I hate to say it but, we'll have to use Thor as bait." Steve sighed,

"Agreed. That brat has little self control, but he will work with us. Once we know who the enemy is, he can transform and help us to capture them. That's the best we can hope for." Bucky looked darkly at the desk. He didn't like sacrificing lives any more than Erwin, but humanity's clock was ticking away, and he had lost far too many comrades already to worry about the short term.

"We'll ride out to wall Rose in the morning." Steve nodded, leaning forward, tipping his chair back to its upright position. He was closer to Bucky now, and could see the shadows under his azure eyes, "Be sure to get a good night's rest. If anything goes wrong, I'm relying on you to protect the people. If I'm there, hydra probably won't try anything. We need them to have their guard lowered. You'll have to keep your distance from Thor too."

"Who cares about that brat anyway," Bucky muttered. Steve heard, and smiled, knowing Bucky was fond of the young soldier. The corporal always had a strange way of showing his affection for others. Steve could not help noticing, this close up, that Bucky was incredibly handsome, even in the poorly lit room. His boyish features were deceptively charming. For a moment, Steve wanted to reach out his hand and touch him, but instead he dismissed the corporal.

* * *

The next morning, S.H.I.E.L.D set out for wall Rose. Bucky told Natasha to keep an eye on Thor, and kept his distance as promised. He had a bad feeling about how this would go, but he stood atop the wall with the others, and ordered the soldiers to man the cannons. Half an hour passed, when he heard shouting from further along the wall, and then from the top of the wall, something terrible happened. The colossal titan appeared, enormous and terrifying, it snatched Thor from the wall as it finished transforming, and landed on the ground, all twisted and ugly. Bucky's eyes widened. He knew they might find some more Hydra agents today, but he had not expected to find the strongest known titan so quickly. His hands moved to his swords, ready to launch himself when he could see an opening, but as the titan hit the ground, it let go of Thor.

Thor stood there on the ground for a moment, hunched over and angry, before he raised Mjolnir to the sky. Lightning sparked down from the sky as giant muscle tissue and flesh formed around him, engulfing him in the titan form. He roared at the colossal titan, but seemingly out of nowhere, the armoured titan appeared. Where had he come from? Bucky was concerned that the situation was getting out of hand. Thor could not take on them both by himself. He signalled for the soldiers to aim their cannons at the colossal titan, while Thor charged at the armoured titan, running it to the ground.

The colossal titan managed to stand up, and swung a fist into Wall Rose. The force knocked tens of soldiers off the wall, instantly killing some of them under the weight of his fist. Others struggled under the heat radiating from the titan's skin. Bucky drew his swords, and sent his wires shooting out toward the titan. They hooked into its shoulder, so he used his manoeuvre gear to swing around toward it. He spun in the air with his swords, faster than the titan could move, but before he could reach its neck, it managed to thrust its head backwards, crashing into the corporal and sending him out of control. He struggled to find his balance in the air, but found himself hurtling downwards. He shot out his wires again toward the wall, but they would not grapple on the flat surface. He was going to have to improvise. He aimed his wires in at the back of the titan's thigh, and managed to swing around and slice at the back of it's knees. The titan roared in discomfort, and then again as Bucky swiped at his other knee, cutting them both deeply. It lost its footing then, sinking to its knees.

Bucky used this chance to work his way back to the top of the wall. The colossal titan punched the wall again as the corporal swung up level with it's head. He had to close his eyes in the impact, as a blast of hot air came off the titan's fist. When he opened his eyes, he could see that the titan had something in it's fist. He couldn't believe it. It had captured Commander Rogers. Steve looked as surprised as Bucky did, and was already trying to cut his way loose. The titan's hands were larger than most titan's though, and its grip was stronger. Bucky dived toward him, spinning toward the titan's wrist, and finally managed to slice through some tendons. The giant hand went slack, and Steve managed to get to safety. Bucky could see that his uniform was burnt and barely in tact. His cape had survived, but his jacket, shirt and trousers were in tatters. Only the capes had been made to resist the titan's heat. The corporal landed beside Steve, and he felt his cheeks burn,

"C-c-Commander," Bucky stuttered. His hand closed over his own mouth, as he tried to get a grip of himself. He was in the middle of a fight, but all he could focus on was the man in front of him. "Please get to safety. Your gear is a wreck." He managed to blurt out, before he turned to bark further orders at his squad.

Steve was left there feeling stunned. For the first time in a long while, he had been in real danger, and he had truly believed that he was going to die then and there. And then when he thought the colossal titan might crush him to death, Bucky had set him free. He could not remember a single time in his life when someone else had moved to protect him in that way. Bucky's eyes had been full of fear, not for himself, but for Steve.

The plan to lure out the titans was a disaster. The colossal and armoured titans had captured Thor, and S.H.I.E.L.D was unable to track them for now. They had gone south of wall Rose, the other side of the wall, and the corps needed to regroup and plan a new strategy. They would have to get Thor back, as well as find a way to capture the other titans. There was one good outcome from this though. If they managed to catch up with the titans, they might be able to learn more about them.

* * *

That night, Bucky stood outside with his back to the wall, contemplating their next steps. He hated when things went this badly wrong, but when you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, that was how most things went. He was painfully used to it. One never got used to loosing comrades though. Thor's only hope was that they wanted him alive. The corporal stared up at the stars, and found his mind betraying him, as he thought back to the sight of the commander in his barely-there uniform. Then he heard familiar footsteps approaching. He realised that his hand had moved down to the waistband of his trousers, so blushing furiously, he quickly stood to attention. Steve seemed to be in a hurry. He was striding purposefully toward him,

"Commander? What's up?" He stood up straight and turned to face his superior, and hid the redness in his cheeks. Steve was wearing a new shirt and trousers, as the old ones had been burnt beyond repair. His eyes were smouldering, and his features were focused and serious. Bucky wondered if something was wrong, but then Steve just strode right up to him, fisted his hands into Bucky's shirt, and pushed him roughly against the wall. A moment later the commander's mouth was on his, one thigh pressing between Bucky's legs. The corporal gasped, feeling Steve's body heat through his crotch. The commander took his mouth deeply, and bit down on his lower lip. Bucky could not think, what on earth had prompted this response from the commander, but he could feel the man's erection pushing up against him, and suddenly, with a sense of urgency, Bucky undid his belt. The commander slid his strong hand inside Bucky's trousers, taking hold of his shaft, and began stroking him roughly up and down. The heat felt amazing, as the tension built up in his muscles. The commander was kissing him fiercely, and Bucky felt himself whimper under the touch,

"C-Commander?" he managed to speak around Steve's lips,

"Shhh, not now James." Steve whispered low against his throat, as he took hold of him there between his teeth. He began sucking and tugging lightly, sending pleasure surging through Bucky's body, right down to his now erect cock. He had never felt so desperately lustful in his life. The commander pulled Bucky's boots off, and then removed his trousers, before undoing his own belt. He lifted Bucky up against the wall, his lower half bared naked and hot to him. He licked his way slowly up Bucky's shaft, causing him to grab hold of Steve's shoulders, moaning with delight. The commander dipped a finger inside him then, as he took hold of Bucky in his mouth, sucking and stroking with his tongue, and pushing his finger in inch by inch. A second finger slid in, and the commander took Bucky deeper into his mouth. Bucky was intoxicated on the warmth of Steve's tongue on his cock, feeling the tension in him building up higher and higher. Then Steve released him, and pulled his own trousers down at the front, revealing his throbbing erection. Bucky gasped, as the commander thrust inside him, a sudden heat in a place he had never felt before. His erect cock was exposed to the cool, night breeze, but he felt hot with Steve's touch, and he wanted more,

more,

more,

more!

As Steve thrust his hips faster and harder into Bucky, he felt the tension slowly reach its climax, and ripples of pleasure surged up through his body, knocking the breath out of him as he came. He felt Steve release inside of him, felt his groan send hot breath across Bucky's bared neck, where he had bitten him. As the corporal came back down, Steve kissed him once more, lighter this time. The corporal wondered if the commander would ever tell him what had made him so hungry for them to have sex. Abruptly, Steve buttoned his trousers back up, and left Bucky there, half naked, as he strode away toward the barracks.

Bucky slumped to the floor for a moment beside his discarded boots and trousers, barely aware that he was exposed, still feeling the commander's heat all over him, the scent of him, the taste of him in his mouth. The cool wind felt good against his aching erection, and he wondered if he would ever be satisfied. He already wanted Steve to come back. He found his hand moving to his crotch, and there he sat, furiously stroking himself with thoughts of the commander playing through his mind.


End file.
